Kein neuer Morgen oder eine neue Chance?
by Noel McKey
Summary: Okay...das ist mein Beitrag zur Challenge Und täglich grüßt der Schulleiter vom Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt.


Dies ist mein Betrag zur "Und täglich grüßt der Schulleiter" Challenge auf Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt. Ist vielleicht nicht besonders gelungen, Zeitmangel. Na gut.... ich bin nun mal ein pessimistischer Mensch. Lest einfach mal......

Ist übrigens nicht gebetat...ich sag ja Zeitmangel. Aber wenn es soweit ist, kriegt ihr die gebetate Version, solange dürft ihr die Fehler behalten, die ihr findet.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Kein neuer Morgen....oder eine neue Chance?**

Müde rieb Severus sich die Augen, endlich war dieser Tag vorüber. Er endete mit Schrecken. Hagrid war schwer verletzt worden, während Hermione beinahe ertrunken wäre.

Ja, Hermione war wieder in Hogwarts. Albus hatte sie her gebracht, nachdem er zufällig auf ihr Versteck gestoßen war, eine einsame Waldhütte, irgendwo in Deutschland.

Voldemort war zwar vernichtet worden, doch seine Anhänger, die wenigen verbliebenen, jagten Hermione. Sie gaben ihr die Schuld am Tod ihres Meisters und ihrer Todesserfreunde. Daran konnte man Hermione nun wirklich nicht die Schuld geben. Gut, sie war beim letzten Kampf dabei, doch Voldemort fiel durch Harry. Getroffen vom tödlichen Fluch, nur wenige Augenblicke bevor Harry selber fiel. Hermione fing Harrys leblosen Körper auf, bevor er den Boden berührte und sie tötete seinen Mörder. Damit hatte Lucius Malfoy nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Seit diesem Tag, waren nun beinahe zwei Jahre vergangen. Doch irgendwie hatten die verbliebenen Todesser herausgefunden, wo Hermione sich aufhielt. Heute hatten sie zugeschlagen.

Mit einem Zauber hatten sie Hermione von den Füßen gerissen, sie schwebte in die Mitte des Sees. Dann fiel sie und brach mit einem lauten Krachen durchs Eis.

Hagrid versuchte verzweifelt die Todesser aufzuhalten, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Er blieb schwerverletzt am Waldrand liegen, als die Todesser endlich verschwanden.

Hermione kämpfte in diesem Moment um ihr Leben, sie war unter die Eisschicht geraten und trieb davon. Ihr ging gerade die Luft aus, als etwas sie am Bein packte.

Professor Sprout stand am Ufer des Sees und sah verzweifelt auf das Geschehen. Was sollte sie tun, das Eis würde sie nicht tragen. Plötzlich schoß ein Fangarm durchs Eis, baumelnd hing Hermione in der Luft. Nun war Professor Sprout gefragt, mit einem Schwebezauber holte sie Hermione ans Ufer. Professor Sprout beschwor eine Trage herauf und brachte Hermione zur Krankenstation.

Unterdessen kümmerten Severus und Albus sich um Hagrid, doch sie benötigten Minervas Hilfe, um den riesigen Kerl in seine Hütte zu schaffen. Sie hatten ihn mit gemeinsamer Kraft in sein Bett gehievt, als Minerva Severus ansah. "Gehen Sie, und holen Sie Poppy, Severus. Und bleiben Sie auf der Krankenstation. Sehen Sie nach Hermione!", bestimmte sie. Severus sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Wieso gerade ich? Gehen Sie doch selber!", rief er aufgebracht. Severus runzelte die Stirn, ob Minervas wissenden Blickes. Sie fixierten sich gegenseitig, und Severus wollte zu sprechen ansetzen, doch Albus unterbrach ihn. "Aber, aber...Severus, ich bitte Sie!", rief er. Minerva legte Severus beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. "Severus, Sie wissen mit Tränken umzugehen. Was, wenn Hermione einen Trank braucht, während Poppy hier bei Hagrid ist?", redete Minerva auf ihn ein. "Ich gebe ihr vielleicht nicht genug, während Sie genau wissen, was nötig ist, Severus." Severus seufzte auf, er hob resigniert die Schultern und ging zum Schloss.

Hermione hatte keinen Trank gebraucht, nur eine menge Decken. Sie klapperte laut mit den Zähnen, während Severus auf sie achtgab. "Alles meine Schuld.", hörte Severus sie flüstern, bevor sie endlich einschlief.

Als Poppy zurückkam, konnte Severus endlich seine Gemächer aufsuchen. Zuerst stellte er seinen magischen Radiowecker, auf "06:03", wie immer. Wieso gerade diese Zeit? Da war Severus nun mal ganz eigen, "06:00" war ihm einfach zu früh, "06:05" war zu spät, er brauchte die zwei Minuten einfach...

"I got you...babe..." Severus saß kerzengerade im Bett. "Was...bei Merlin..." Er sah sich um, das war sein Schlafzimmer. Warum zum Henker, spielte sein Radio Muggelsongs? Severus schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Ausknopf und stieg kopfschüttelnd aus dem Bett. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche und einer gründlichen Rasur, fühlte er sich dazu bereit, den Tag anzugehen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Severus war noch nicht weit gekommen, da sah er sich irritiert um. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit den Schülern, sie hatten Grüppchen gebildet und lauerten in den Ecken. Was war hier nur los? Zwei Hufflepuffmädchen kamen ihm streitend entgegen, sie achteten nicht auf den Weg. Severus zog ihnen jeweils fünf Punkte ab, nachdem sie ihn anrempelten. Die Mädchen sahen ihn verstört an, er jedoch ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen und ging weiter.

"Severus!", rief ihn jemand. "Albus?" "Ich möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, damit Sie nicht überrascht werden.", erklärte Albus und sie schritten zum Frühstück. Albus erzählte Severus von einem Zauber, den er auf Hermione gelegt hat. Er sollte ihr normales Aussehen verbergen, und Hermione so vor weiteren Angriffen schützen. "Aber solche Zauber halten nicht an, wenn man angegriffen wird. Sie werden schwächer und lösen sich auf.", murmelte Severus. Albus nickte schmunzelnd. "Ich habe zwei Zauber kombiniert. Einen Erhaltungszauber, selbst wenn Hermione explodieren würde, sie wird immer dieses Aussehen behalten.", erklärte er. "Für ewig?", fragte Severus überrascht. "Nun, bis ich den Zauber löse.", flüsterte Albus, als sie den Tisch erreichten.

Severus erkannte, die für ihn Fremde sofort, er sah auch, dass es Hermione sein musste. Ihre Augen waren die selben. Sie blickte nur kurz auf, doch ihr trauriger Blick bohrte sich in Severus' Herz.

Hermione sah wirklich verändert aus, ihr Haar war jetzt schwarz und glatt, es reichte ihr bis zu den Hüften. Sie war nun auch größer als zuvor und wirkte so beinahe dürr. Trotzdem hatte sie nichts von ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt.

"Guten Morgen, Severus.", begrüßte Hermione ihn. Er nickte ihr zu und setzte sich. Severus ließ seinen Blick wandern, wieder runzelte er die Stirn. Die Schüler verhielten sich heute äußerst seltsam. Sein Blick streifte den riesigen Kalender an der Wand, ruckartig fixierte Severus den Kalender und seine Stimmung sank auf den Nullpunkt. "14. Februar" 'Valentinstag!', schoss es Severus durch den Sinn. Er seufzte. "Was ist los, Severus?" Hermione sah ihn fragend an. "Ach, nichts. Der Unterricht von heute spukt mir durch den Kopf.", erklärte Severus. Sie lächelte. "So schlimm?" "Oh ja, schon in der ersten Stunde habe ich Longbottoms Erben.", murmelte er. "Naja, eigentlich sind sie schlimmer, als er. Longbottom hat wenigstens hin und wieder einen Trank hinbekommen, ohne dass sein Kessel geschmolzen oder explodiert ist." Hermione lachte. "Dann kann ich also heute mit Arbeit rechnen?" Severus sah sie perplex an. "Ich helfe Poppy auf der Krankenstation, Albus hat mich darum gebeten.", erklärte sie.

Severus machte sich bald auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Diesmal schmolzen nur zwei Kessel in einer Stunde. Gut, ein weiterer explodierte. Und so lieferte Severus gleich sechs seiner Schüler auf der Krankenstation ab. Wie schon Hermione vorhergesagt hatte, bekamen sie und Poppy genügend Arbeit, denn zwei weitere Schüler wurden nach dem Flugunterricht der Erstklässler hereingebracht.

Hermione war nicht beim Mittagessen. Poppy erklärte Severus, dass sie die Patienten nicht allein lassen wollte. Hermione würde wohl auch auf den Ball am Abend verzichten. Seit Gilderoy Lockhart in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, fand am Valentinsabend immer ein Ball statt, zugänglich für sämtliche Bewohner Hogwarts. Selbst mancher Hauself traute sich nach seiner Arbeit herein.

Severus saß bei der Arbeit, er korrigierte Hausaufgaben, als plötzlich der Hausgeist von Slytherin herein schwebte. "Professor, Sie müssen kommen, schnell!", rief der blutige Baron aufgeregt. "Was ist denn geschehen, Baron!" Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ein Angriff auf Hogwarts, Sir. Todesser auf dem Ball." Severus sprang auf, damit würde sich der Geist keine Scherze erlauben.

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle begegneten ihm verwirrte und teilweise auch verletzte Schüler. Severus schickte sie in die Gemeinschaftsräume und eilte die Treppe hinauf. "Severus!" Albus kam auf ihn zugelaufen. "Haben Sie Hermione gesehen?", fragte er. "Nein Albus, ich war in meinen Räumen." "Wir müssen sie suchen..." "Wo sind die Todesser?", fragte Severus und sah sich um. "Sie sind geflohen. Draco Malfoy war unter ihnen.", murmelte Albus. Er schickte die Schüler, sofern sie unverletzt waren zu Bett. Dann liefen er und Severus hinaus. Der Schneesturm trug einen Schrei übers Gelände. "Minerva.", flüsterte Albus und legte einen Schritt zu.

Bald erreichten sie Minerva, sie stand über etwas gebeugt. Als sie die Männer kommen hörte, sah sie ihnen entgegen. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. "Albus?!" Minerva schluchzte auf.

Severus' Blick ging an Minerva vorbei, er stolperte zurück. "Bei Merlin...", entfuhr es ihm. "Hermione...sie...sie ist..." Minerva konnte es nicht aussprechen. Severus ging in die Knie, er konnte keinen Puls finden. "Hermione." Er schloss die Augen und schluckte hart, sanft strich er Hermione das Haar aus der Stirn.

Severus kam erst spät ins Bett, er sah vorher nach seinen Schülern. Severus versuchte sie zu beruhigen und verarztete einige von ihnen, bevor er endlich seine eigenen Räume aufsuchte. Er fand keine Ruhe, sein guter Whiskey half ihm heute auch nicht weiter. Mit einem stechenden Kopfschmerz ging er schließlich zu Bett.

"I got you...babe..." Wieder saß er aufrecht im Bett. "Nicht schon wieder! Dieser Song sollte verboten werden..." Fluchend ging er ins Badezimmer.

Irritiert sah er sich um, was war hier los? Schon wieder benahmen sich die Schüler eigenartig. "Severus!" Schon wieder Albus? Er sprach von dem Zauber, der Hermione veränderte. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er alles nur geträumt? Er unterhielt sich mit Hermione über seine Schüler, jedes ihrer Worte hätte er vorhersagen können. Was zum Teufel, war hier los? Severus überlegte, wenn alles so lief wie gestern...oder wie in seinem Traum...Sein Blick fiel auf den Kalender. "14. Februar" Also musste es doch ein Traum gewesen sein. Vielleicht konnte er ein Unglück verhindern, war das der Grund für seinen "vorher" Traum? Er würde es in seinem Unterricht versuchen. Severus gab sein Bestes, doch er konnte das Schmelzen der Kessel nicht verhindern, jedoch die Explosion, die hielt er auf. So kam es, dass er nur noch vier seiner Schüler zur Medihexe schicken musste.

Diesen Abend verbrachte Severus nicht in seinen Räumen, er ging hinaus aufs Gelände. Der Schneesturm blies ihm eisig ins Gesicht, auf seinem Rundgang. Immer wieder kreuzte er den Ort, wo Hermione in seinem Traum gefunden wurde.

Nichts geschah, dann brach plötzlich der Tumult los. Schreie drangen aus der großen Halle. Panik machte sich in Severus breit, er lief hinein.

Keine Spur von Hermione, die Todesser flohen abermals. Wieder fand Minerva Hermione, wieder war es zu spät für jede Hilfe.

Diesmal ließ Severus den Whiskey weg, viel zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Warum träumte er voraus? Oder, war es gar kein Traum? Severus zog ein altes Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen....

"I got you...babe..." Dieses Mal schaltete Severus das Radio einfach ab, warum sollte er sich aufregen, es nutzte ja doch nichts.

Wieder zog er den beiden Hufflepuffs Punkte ab, doch diesmal hörte er sich hinterher die Erklärung an. Albus aber, kam nicht zu Wort. "Ich weiß von dem Zauber, Albus.", erklärte er, noch bevor der Direktor ansetzte. "Können wir reden, Albus?" Sie gingen hinaus, während des Gehens erzählte Severus dem Direktor von seinem Problem. "Eine Zeitschleife, wirklich?", fragte Albus verblüfft. Severus nickte. "Es kann eigentlich nur eine Zeitschleife sein. Ich habe gestern davon in einem Buch gelesen.", erklärte er. "Was wird geschehen, Severus?", fragte Albus, mit sanfter Stimme. Severus wurde blaß und senkte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht...ich kann es nicht sagen...", flüsterte er. "Aber...eines ist sicher, es wird Verletzte geben. ----- Was soll ich tun, Albus?", rief Severus verzweifelt. Albus sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Stand davon nichts in dem Buch?" "Nein, dann würde ich doch nicht fragen, Albus.", murmelte Severus niedergeschlagen. "Ich würde gern behilflich sein, Severus. Aber mir fällt nicht ein, wie.", flüsterte Albus und sah seinen Schützling bedrückt an.

Severus beobachtete Hermione traurig. Wie konnte er es nur verhindern? Sie hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben, vor allem nicht so. In seinen Grübeleien versunken, verpasste er beinahe seinen Einsatz. Eine Kesselschmelze konnte Severus schon mal aufhalten, wie auch die Explosion. Heute suchten nur drei von Longbottoms Erben die Krankenstation auf. Severus tigerte durchs Schloss, sollte er Hermione auf das, was geschehen würde ansprechen? Wie würde sie reagieren?

Nein, Severus war sich selbst nicht sicher, was hier geschah, er wollte nicht auch noch Hermione verunsichern.

Heute wollte er den Abend in der großen Halle verbringen, beim Ball, er musste einfach etwas tun.

Die Zeitschleife war in jedem Falle pünktlich. Die Todesser stürmten exakt um zwanzig Uhr die große Halle. Ohne Vorwarnung griffen sie Schüler, wie Lehrer an. Severus hatte sie schützend vor einige Erstklässler gestellt und einige Todesser ins Reich der Träume geschickt, als ein Rufen ihn ablenkte. "Wo zum Teufel, ist dieses widerliche Schlammblut?", brüllte Draco Malfoy. "Sie ist in Sicherheit. Miss Granger ist fort." Albus wurde nicht mal rot, bei dieser Lüge.

Aber wenn die Todesser nach Hermione suchten, wie starb sie dann? Severus hob den Kopf, Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Sollte es heute nicht geschehen?

Doch vergebens, diesmal wusste er gleich, welche Richtung Albus einschlagen musste. Wieder war Minerva die Erste am Ort. Severus schlug mit der Faust in den Schnee, schnell bedeckte der Schneesturm Hermione mit einer weißen Schicht. Albus sah ihn fragend an. "Sie wussten es? Sie wussten, dass dies geschieht, Severus?" Severus nickte kaum merklich. "Ich kann jetzt verstehen, dass sie es verschwiegen haben.", murmelte Albus.

"I got you...babe..." Niedergeschlagen stieg Severus unter die Dusche.

Er vergaß den Hufflepuffmädchen Punkte abzuziehen, Severus ging ihnen einfach aus dem Weg, als sie streitend auf ihn zukamen. Albus ließ er reden, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Nur Hermione hörte Severus aufmerksam zu. Mit jedem Male, dass er sie sterbend wusste, tat es ihm mehr im Herzen weh.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, schaffte Severus es, die Kessel am Schmelzen zu hindern. Und doch musste er zwei seiner Schüler zur Medihexe schicken, denn er hatte die Explosion vergessen.

Er wusste zu genau, was geschehen würde und wollte es verhindern. Aber wie? Severus hörte den Tumult losbrechen, aber es war schließlich egal, ob er dabei war. Es würde geschehen, was schon dreimal zuvor geschehen war. Mit diesen Gedanken strich Severus durch die Gänge und fiel hinter einer Ecke beinahe über die kleine Gestalt. "Diesmal der Professor?", murmelte es. "Dobby?" Severus rappelte sich auf. "Wovon reden Sie?", fragte er den Hauself perplex. "Miss Hermione...so traurig. Soooo viele Tränen...", erklärte Dobby mit piepsiger Stimme. Severus unterbrach ihn rüde. "Wo ist sie?", fragte er. Dobby wies zur Treppe. "Da hinauf, Siiiir." "Der Astronomieturm?", fragte Severus entgeistert, bevor er losrannte. Sein Umhang verfolgte ihn wie ein riesiger Flügel, so eilig lief Severus die Treppe hinauf. Verblüfft sahen ihm einige Schüler nach, als er immer zwei Stufen nehmend, hinauf stürmte.

Severus brauchte all seine Kraft, um die Tür aufzustoßen, hier oben auf dem Turm, wütete der Schneesturm noch heftiger als auf dem Gelände. Durch das dichte Schneetreiben konnte Severus kaum etwas erkennen, ein dunkler Schatten an der Brüstung zog ihn an. "Hermione, nein!!!" Der Wind trug seine Worte davon, als Severus sich durch den Sturm in Richtung Brüstung durchkämpfte.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schatten, wie erstarrt hielt Severus inne. Dann der bekannte Schrei, Minerva hatte sie gefunden. Gequält sank Severus an der Wand hinab auf den Boden, er hatte versagt. "Verdammt! Warum?", rief er frustriert gegen den Wind. Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus seinem Auge, sie fror in der Kälte zu Eis und zerbarst auf dem Boden. Severus legte den Kopf auf die Knie und blieb einfach sitzen. Wenn er es nicht verhindern konnte, was nutzte er dann noch....

"I got you...babe..." Ein heftiges Niesen schüttelte Severus, er sah zur Uhr. "Noch eine Chance?", fragte er sich...auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer.

Er begegnete den Hufflepuffs. "Warum fragen Sie den Jungen nicht zuerst, ob er Sie mag, oder ob er sein Herz bereits verschenkt hat?", fragte Severus kühl im Vorbeigehen. Die Mädchen starrten ihm mit offenen Mündern hinterher. Severus setzte sich. "Guten Morgen, Hermione!" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Hat Albus schon mit Ihnen gesprochen?", fragte Hermione unsicher. "Nein, Severus war schneller als ich.", erklärte Albus, als er herantrat. Severus sah zur Uhr. "Ohhh...ich bin aber früh dran...", murmelte er.

"Woher, wussten Sie dann, dass ich es bin?", fragte Hermione nun. "Ein Verwandlungszauber, ist die beste Möglichkeit, Sie zu schützen. Als ich jemanden Fremdes am Tisch sitzen sah, konnten nur Sie es sein, Hermione. Eine neue Kollegin hätte Albus bestimmt angekündigt.", erklärte Severus leise. "Außerdem sind Ihre Augen unverändert.", setzte er noch nach. Hermione sah ihn verdutzt an.

Severus frühstückte im Eiltempo. "Ich muss noch meine Post erledigen!", erklärte Severus, ob Albus' fragenden Blicks und ging. Er hatte eine Idee, vielleicht funktionierte das wenigstens.

Pünktlich zum Klingeln betrat er sein Klassenzimmer, Severus ließ das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen und verteilte die Zutaten. "Mr. Wilkes, seien Sie so nett, und geben Sie die Krokodilstränen bitte tröpfchenweise zu. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass uns Ihr Kessel um die Ohren fliegt.", bat er den verschüchterten Jungen in der dritten Reihe. Vielleicht ließ sich so schon mal die Explosion abwenden. Bei den Kesselschmelzen, musste Severus dann nur den richtigen Moment abpassen, und es klappte. Heute brauchte keiner der Schüler zur Krankenstation, jedenfalls nicht im Zaubertränkeunterricht.

Den ganzen Tag über ging Severus wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Albus sprach ihn darauf an, doch Severus erinnerte sich an die Ratlosigkeit des Direktors und winkte ab.

Um halb Acht stieg er schließlich hinauf, auf den Astronomieturm. Severus suchte sich ein windgeschütztes Plätzchen, was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies, bei diesem Sturm. Selbst durch seinen dicksten Umhang pfiff der Wind mit seiner Eiseskälte.

Er schreckte auf, war er doch wirklich eingenickt. Neben ihm war Hermione aufgetaucht, sie weinte. Severus pirschte sich langsam heran. Um nichts in der Welt durfte er sie jetzt erschrecken, nicht dass sie doch fiel. Langsam und vorerst ohne sie zu berühren, legte er seine Arme um Hermiones Taille, dann zog Severus sie ruckartig von der Brüstung weg. Er stolperte und Hermione landete schwungvoll auf ihm. Sie wollte sich eiligst von Severus befreien und wand sich in seinen Armen, doch er hielt sie fest umschlungen. Severus strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar und flüsterte auf sie ein. "Schhhh....es ist gut....niemand tut dir etwas..." Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich. Severus nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie eine Treppe hinab. Hinter einer Ritterrüstung, tippte er mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Wand und murmelte etwas. Die Wand öffnete sich und er trat mit Hermione in die Dunkelheit. Die magischen Stufen trugen sie hinab in die Tiefen des Schlosses. Nicht weit, von seinen Gemächern trat Severus wieder auf den Gang. Er brachte Hermione in sein Wohnzimmer, unschlüssig verharrte er einen Moment vor der Couch. Hermione in seinen Armen zitterte, kurzentschlossen trug Severus sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Er ließ sie auf sein Bett sinken und deckte sie sofort zu. Severus ließ noch zwei weitere Decken erscheinen und breitete auch diese über Hermione aus.

Es knisterte im Kamin und Albus' Kopf erschien. "Severus?" "Ich bin hier!" "Hogwarts wurde angegriffen, aber es ist schon vorbei....seltsamerweise...waren Kingsley, Tonks und einige ihrer Aurorenkollegen hier. Kingsley sagt, er habe einen Brief von Ihnen erhalten.", erklärte Albus. "Das ist richtig. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung.", murmelte Severus. "Aber, wir haben ein weiteres Problem...", begann Albus. "...wir können Hermione nirgends finden." Severus seufzte. "Sie ist in Sicherheit, Albus. Keine Sorge." "Geht es ihr gut? Soll ich Poppy zu Ihnen schicken?", fragte Albus aufgeregt. "Sie ist in Ordnung, wenn sich daran etwas ändert, werde ich Poppy rufen, versprochen!", erklärte Severus leise. Albus sah ihn erleichtert an. "Irgendwie....habe ich das starke Gefühl, Ihnen danken zu müssen.", murmelte er. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und Albus verschwand. "Noch nicht.", flüsterte Severus, unsicher ob er es nicht doch wieder vergeigt hatte.

Severus ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Hermione gerade das Bett verlassen wollte. "Was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?", fragte er kühl. Severus war sich bewusst, dass er Hermione noch vor wenigen Minuten geduzt hatte, doch nun sollte sie ihm zuhören. "Ich gehe in meine Räume?!?", behauptete Hermione mit zittriger Stimme. "Das werden Sie nicht tun, Sie sind sicher hier unten. Niemand wird Sie hier vermuten, Hermione. Nur zur Sicherheit, falls doch noch Todesser unterwegs sind." Severus sah sie bittend an. Hermione sank zurück auf die Matratze. "Aber..." Sie sah auf das Bett und dann zu ihm. "...aber...das geht nicht." "Ich werde Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten!", beteuerte Severus. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Das...meine ich nicht...Es ist Ihr Bett, ich nehme es Ihnen weg." Er lächelte. "Es ist nur für heute Nacht. Ich habe eine äußerst bequeme Couch.", merkte Severus an. Hermione sah ihn forschend an, dann nickte sie und kroch wieder unter die Decken. "Wollen Sie einen leichten Schlaftrunk, Hermione? Oder sind Sie schon müde genug?", fragte Severus sanft. Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und er wandte sich zum Gehen. Hermione hielt ihn bei der Hand zurück. "Können....können Sie bleiben? Bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte sie leise. Severus sah ihr in die flehenden Augen und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

Hermione sah zur Decke, wieder rannen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. "Es ist alles meine Schuld. Kein Wunder, dass mich alle hassen.", flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen. Ihr Schluchzen verstummte und ihr Atem ging regelmäßiger. Severus strich ihr sanft über die Hand. "Niemand hasst dich......ich....ich liebe dich sogar.", flüsterte er. Severus nahm ein Buch zur Hand und blieb bei ihr. Hin und wieder, oder öfters, betrachtete er beinahe zärtlich Hermiones Gesicht.

Irgendwann übermannte Severus der Schlaf, er sank vornüber auf die Matratze und verbrachte in dieser, nicht sehr gesund anmutenden Haltung die Nacht bei Hermione am Bett.

"I got you...babe..."Severus fuhr ruckartig hoch und stöhnte auf, sein Rücken war von dieser Bewegung nicht gerade begeistert. Er sah zum Wecker. "05:35" Zur Sicherheit drückte er den Knopf. "06:03" Die Weckzeit erschien. Perplex sah Severus sich um, er saß auf dem Stuhl. Der Song klang heute irgendwie anders und er kam aus dem Badezimmer. Vorsichtig sah er zum Bett, jemand hatte darin geschlafen, er nicht, dann würde er sich besser fühlen. Hatte es wirklich geklappt, hatte er es nicht vergeigt?

Er fuhr herum, als der Gesang abbrach und die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde. Severus sah sie an. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog ihn, als er Hermione betrachtete. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ist das....mein Bademantel?", fragte er ruhig. Hermione grinste schief. "Ich hätte ja bei mir geduscht, aber irgendwie...kriege ich die Tür nicht auf.", erklärte sie verlegen. "Ohhh...das ist mein Sicherheitssystem...immer, wenn ich meine Räume nach dem Abendessen, oder später betrete, legt sich ein Schutzzauber auf die Tür.", erklärte Severus zerknirscht.

"Was war gestern im Schloss los?", fragte Hermione direkt. Sie setzte sich vor Severus auf das Bett. Er atmete tief durch, und entschloss sich ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. "Woher, wussten Sie, dass die Todesser kommen würden?" Er sagte ihr die Wahrheit. "Eine Zeitschleife? ----- Und...ich bin wirklich gestorben? Mehrmals?" Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. Severus nickte. "Aber, es ist vorbei....jetzt läuft die Zeit wieder normal, glaube ich.", flüsterte er.

"Jetzt kann Albus den Zauber lösen und ich kann wieder ich selbst sein..." Hermione strich sich durchs Haar. "...obwohl, ich mein neues Haar so viel besser finde." Severus schmunzelte. "Da lässt sich bestimmt ein passender Zaubertrank finden.", murmelte er. "Mir gefiel das Braun immer schon." Hermione sah ihn sprachlos an, sie überlegte. "Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum, heute Nacht. Sie kamen auch darin vor. Ich kann mich gut an Ihre Worte erinnern." Severus sah sie irritiert an, er schluckte trocken. "So? Was habe ich denn gesagt?", fragte er unsicher. "Ich glaube es war so: Niemand hasst dich, ich liebe dich sogar.", zitierte Hermione ihn. "Ich dachte, du schläfst.", entfuhr es Severus. Er zuckte zurück und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

Hermione begann zu lächeln, sie sah Severus direkt in die Augen und erkannte die Wahrheit darin. Hermione näherte sich ihm, ganz zart berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. Severus erstarrte für einen winzigen Moment, dann erwiderte er den Kuss voller Inbrunst.

Ein Kreischen ließ sie auseinander fahren. "Guten Morgen, bei Radio Magic, auf 622.44 WaM. Sie hörten gerade den neusten Hit der Schicksalsschwe......." Seufzend steckte Severus den Radiowecker in eine Schublade. Hermione sah ihn abwartend an, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte. Severus sah ihr in die Augen und diesmal kam er näher. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie Hermione erwartungsvoll die Augen schloss. Dieser Kuss war voller Leidenschaft und Gefühl. Das kleine Flämmchen in Severus' Herzen, wuchs zu einem riesigen Feuer heran.

Als Hermione sich endlich von ihm löste, sprang Severus auf. "Dusche....ich...ich meine, ich muss duschen...., bevor wir zum Frühstück gehen.", rief er und stürmte ins Badezimmer._(A/N: Grins, der Arme) _Ein leises Kichern kam von Hermione, doch Severus achtete nicht darauf, er braucht dringend eine kalte Dusche, äußerst dringend. Verwirrende Gedanken schossen durch seinen Sinn. Sollte es wirklich sein, sollte Hermione etwas für ihn empfinden?

In der Eingangshalle hielt Severus einen Moment inne, da waren wieder die Hufflepuffmädchen. Sie standen verborgen hinter einer Säule, sie beobachteten jemanden, traurig sahen sie sich an. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und landete bei einem Ravenclaw, der gerade intensiv mit seiner Freundin beschäftigt war. "Severus?" Hermione sah ihn fragend an, aber er schmunzelte nur und sie gingen weiter. Als sie den Blick der Mädchen kreuzten, duckten diese sich nicht mehr weg. Sie lächelten, "Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!" und grüßten ihn sogar. "Guten Morgen, die Damen." Hermione sah Severus verwundert an, und er erklärte ihr, was geschehen war.

Plaudernd betraten sie die große Halle. Albus kam schmunzelnd auf sie zu. "Alles in Ordnung, Hermione?", fragte er leise. Hermione nickte lächelnd, dann flüsterte sie einen Moment mit Albus. "Wirklich?" Nachdem Hermione nickte, zog Albus seinen Zauberstab und schon einen Augenblick später, stand Hermione in normaler Gestalt vor ihnen. Sie sah Severus zum Kalender schauen und aufatmen. "15. Februar" Lächelnd nickte sie ihm zu, Severus erwiderte es mit strahlenden Augen._(A/N: Ich weiß, ein wenig....naja eher ziemlich Ooc, aber es musste sein.Seufz) _

Hermione wurde indes gleich in Beschlag genommen, sie musste Kingsley und Tonks von ihrem Verbleib in Deutschland berichten. Severus hingegen setzte sich und begann sein Frühstück. Versonnen wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Hermione hinüber.

"Zitronendrops, Severus?" Severus' Kopf flog hoch. "Wie bitte?" "Ich fragte, ob sie einen Zitronendrops mögen?", wiederholte Albus seine Frage. "Doch nicht am frühen Morgen Albus!", rief Severus und aß ungerührt sein Spiegelei mit Schinken. "Aber...Severus." Hermione beugte sich von hinten über seine Schulter. Sie griff nach einem Drops und schob ihn genüsslich zwischen die Lippen. Severus' Blick folgte dem Weg des Drops, gefangen. "Die sind doch zu jeder Tageszeit lecker.", murmelte Hermione leise. Sie versank in Severus' Augen. Ein Kichern riss sie aus der Starre, Albus sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Mir scheint....ich habe etwas verpasst.", flüsterte er verschwörerisch. "Kann ich daraus schließen, dass Sie vorhaben, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, Hermione?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Wovon reden Sie bitte, Albus?", fragte Hermione ihrerseits verwirrt. "Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen...", begann der Direktor. "....Poppy hat mich gebeten, ihre Arbeit niederlegen zu dürfen, sie fühlt sich zu alt. Und Sie sind eine hervorragende Medihexe.", merkte Albus an.

Hermione sah Severus an, er hob die Schultern. "Es ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du lieber woanders hin möchtest....ich werde dir folgen." Nun sah ihn der gesamte Lehrertisch wie vom Donner gerührt an, doch Severus lächelte nur.

The End

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

So....war es sehr schlimm?

Ich hoffe, ich habe keine der Vorgaben vergessen. Und ich hoffe mir wird verziehen, das die Auseinandersetzung Minerva-Severus, so kurz ist.

Sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung, dafür gibt es den kleinen Kasten mit dem GO, einfach draufklicken. Biitteeee.....


End file.
